


Love Hurts

by Lokismindtricks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokismindtricks/pseuds/Lokismindtricks
Summary: You wake up in your bed with Loki at your side and enjoy the moment.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Short Loki x Reader prompt, request sent in by Anonymous: Loki x reader prompt “Why does loving you hurt so much?” Could be angst or fluff. Completely up to you! 
> 
> It's been five years since I last wrote anything solo, so I'm hoping this is a good kick start into writing again. It's a short piece, I know, but I'm bad at short pieces and I should learn to finish things. I hope you enjoy it. If you want more, just send me a message and please let me know what you think. Any pointers would help me out a lot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A faint shudder rolls over your back as you wake from your deep slumber, triggering you to stretch your limbs,yawning. You have no obligations today and you have no intention to leave the warmth of your bed just yet. The weight of the sheets and the warmth are far too compelling to even consider it.

You curl back up in the blankets and a familiar touch moves to caress your hair, encouraging you to fall back asleep, though it instantly catches your attention. You hum contently and smile, not awake enough to open your eyes, so instead you pull yourself against his body for comfort; your favorite place to be.

Loki lets out an amused breath and presses his lips against the top of your head. “Morning…”

You don’t answer and let out a deep breath, your fingers lazily drawing over his back as you try to wake up, but instead you feel yourself slowly slip back into dreamland. The tingle of his fingers drawing circles over your arm and back prevent it, just barely, keeping you on the edge of consciousness.

He smiles, holding you, knowing perfectly well what he is doing. “Did you sleep well, love?” the god of mischief hums. The only reply you give is a confirming groan before you go quiet again. “Do you have any plans today?”

You don’t answer him, not entirely on purpose, but your silence is an answer on its own. Loki relaxes and sighs contently, closing his own eyes for a moment. His silence causes you to sink further back into your sleep and his heartbeat and affection became a distant but pleasurable comfort to enjoy.

Loki waits for you to fall asleep and slowly stops his caresses. “I love you, darling…” he whispers. “More than I ever intended to.”

He scoffs, amused at his own sentiment as he just admitted his true feelings, especially to himself. He looks at your sleepy face as you lie in his arms, seemingly unaware of his words.

His smile slowly turns soft, his eyes concerned. “I mocked my brother for loving a mortal and now look at me… At us…”

He pauses, his mind catching up with his tongue and worry invading his mind and he starts to ponder over the consequences of his feelings. How much he would enjoy every moment from here on, no matter how difficult. But also minding the grim reality of your mortality and how limiting that was to his ability to love you the way he wanted. 

“… Why does loving you hurt so much?” he asks himself softly.

You slowly lean up, slightly clumsy. Your eyes open to meet his and you touch his face hoping to silence his obviously restless mind. You kiss him softly before settling against his chest, an arm wrapped around his torso.

“Because love hurts when it’s real.”


End file.
